The Calm Will Continue
by The-Algebraist
Summary: The lives of the surviver of Sin and Vegnagun go on...but at what cost. Plz read and review suggestions would be nice too. Drthg Oui :)
1. Bevelle

Bevelle  
  
"Some how we forgot. There is a much larger ship out there. One we have been riding ever since we were born. That ship is Spira."  
  
Those words stuck with him. Every day and night he would remind himself of them. He sat out on the balcony of his Bevelle home staring out at the city below. The small streams still ran down the sides of the street and the people still walked around living their lives.  
  
Once again Spira was saved from great harm, but no one really knew. He was there when they made the speech, the speech that announced the desolation of the groups. Not once did they mention Vegnagun or Shuyin, the people were ignorant to how close danger was. `It is probably better that way` he thought to himself.  
  
He knew he would have had to live like Yuna. Always being followed and question because she defeated Sin. Now that Tidus was back every one knew it was him who put most effort in so they are "Celebrities" as Gippal often put it. Silently he stood up and walked over to the balcony. He looked out over the beautiful sight of the city in midday. He knew how lucky he was to live like this.  
  
He had no bereavements due to Sin or Vegnagun, he was happy. He also knew he owed that to his friends. Friends he would never forget. As he looked out a woman walked out on to the balcony and placed her hand on his shoulder. She wore plain, loose black trousers and a black strapless top. It was a strangely feminine look for Paine. Since she got with him she has changed. She is less closed off and sad. She lives her life. Happy.  
  
"Navigation, were to today." Paine asked the ships navigator.  
  
He smiled and thought how lucky they were to be able to talk like this again.  
  
"Besaide Village full speed ahead." He replied still smiling. His hair slightly to one side, thanks to the heavenly breeze in the city that day.  
  
"Yes sir!" Paine turned him round to face her and saluted him and turned to walk away. She then stopped.  
  
"Almost forgot." She kissed him and stood back. He had a look of business on his face.  
  
"Not on duty pilot. Get back to work." He said. After a short pause he laughed and pushed Paine. The two of them kept laughing.  
  
`We used to laugh like this the four of us` Paine thought. `I'm glad were back` 


	2. Chimera

Chimera  
  
"Woooohoooo, wow never new it was this much fun. Oops. Ahhh. This is better than any machina."  
  
Those were the words Rikku could hear as she chased a chocobo by the ruins on the high road. As she ran the sun shone lightly on the road. She was chasing after a chocobo for a particular reason. Her partner thought it would be incredibaly funny to jump on the back of a wild one.  
  
She watched as it bucked and jumped around the road. Some how it's rider stayed on he could hardly speak for laughing. One moment he was firmly in position and the next he was hanging off the side barely holding on. Rikku could do nothing. Not that she actually would. `Would serve him right...show off` she thought to herself trying to keep up.  
  
"Yeah, this is great. I got it under control" the rider shouted. By under control he ment going in a strait line. They reached the bridge and Rikku noticed some thing. There was a chimera running towards the bridge. The chocobo seen it and turned rather fast sending it's rider to the ground. Rikku ran towards her partner. As did the chimera it reared up and prepared to attack.  
  
"Gippal!!" she screamed. Running to help him.  
  
The Chimera brought its fist down aiming for Gippals body. He rolled to the side and kicked his leg outward as hard as he could, trying to back the beast off. It had weight on its side and never budged. He got to his feet and faced the beast. Its thunder serpent tail reared up. The body leaned over as the serpent lashed out. He side stepped it and grabbed be hide the head. The chimera pulled its tail back taking gippal with it. He landed flat on his back with no defence. The chimera turned and faced him again. Rikku had caught up by this time. She noticed it was preparing to roast Gippal.  
  
She reached into little pouch and pulled out a Shinny Gem she kept from the battle with Vegnagun. She threw it in the air towards the chimera.  
  
"Gippal suja huf" she screamed launching her self to the ground.  
  
Gippal seeing the gem rolled backwards and jumped impiously over the bridge. Lucky for him it wasn't that high a fall. He hit the hill and rolled to the bottom. He turned and looked up in time to she the gem hit the chimera.  
  
It cracked and instantly the area went dark. The was a sharp shriek as a pale green light appeared the noise got louder as the light got brighter just as they thought they could bear it no more there was the sound of a smash and the light was gone. The Chimera lay died on the ground.  
  
Rikku had not seen Gippal go over the edge. She ran about franticly looking for him. As she done so he got to his feet and worked his way up the side of the hill.  
  
"Gippal! Gippal!" She screamed as she ran across the bridge. She could not see him climbing the hill as he was under her line of site. He could hear her shout but found himself to out of breath to shout back. He was almost at the top when she spotted him.  
  
"Gippal! Drthg dra cdync oiun ig." She shouted as she ran round the bridge and towards the young man. Gippal stopped and sat down and waited for her. She ran down and cuddled him from behind.  
  
"Rikku its gonna take morn'at to take me out. Besides I was over the bridge before the gem cracked."  
  
He sat looking into her eyes he could see the fear he had caused her. It made him think. `maybe I should take a little more care. The calm is gonna be here for good now, I got a girl to take care of. I think this meeting will be good for us.`  
  
"Rikku, cunno. I'll think of you more from now on. I guess I just can't shake of my reckless nature n' on topa that I still just a kid at heart. When this meetin in besaide happens I'm not gonna ask to be on the counsel." Gippal had been thinking a lot recently. All he wanted was a ship to ride. And to ride it with Rikku.  
  
"Ok then Gippal. But we are going to see yunie. You don't get out of it that easy."  
  
There laughter could be heard at the top of the hill. And that was how it should have been. 


End file.
